


Di castelli in aria e lettere scomparse

by shadowghost02



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowghost02/pseuds/shadowghost02
Summary: A volte, i castelli in aria sono tutto ciò che resta.
Relationships: Brianna Randall Fraser MacKenzie/Roger MacKenzie Wakefield, Claire Beauchamp/Frank Randall, Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser, Jamie Fraser/Laoghaire MacKenzie
Kudos: 3





	Di castelli in aria e lettere scomparse

Non parlano quasi mai di cosa accadrà a fine guerra. Per la maggior parte, é perchè non pensano di poter sopravvivere ad essa.  
Quando succede, però, Claire non può fare a meno di lasciarsi cullare dalle dolci parole che descrivono il sogno.  
"Vivremo a Lallybroch?" Gli chiede sempre. E lui annuisce ogni volta.  
"Aye, mo nighean donn. E Jenny e Ian lì con noi." La rassicura. A Claire piace che nei loro sogni ci siano sempre le persone a cui tengono.  
Altre volte, la realtà é più schiacciante.

Quello, per esempio, é uno di quei giorni.  
É stata una giornata infernale, Claire ha visto morire un soldato a causa di una ferita alla testa e per un attimo ha temuto fosse Jamie. Razionalmente, sa che Jamie non é più lì, al campo. É partito il mese prima. É in trincea, proprio sotto il fuoco nemico. E, naturalmente, quel pensiero non la calma neanche un po'.  
Sono i commenti di altre due infermiere, però, che la mandando completamente in tilt.  
"Chissà che direbbe suo marito, se sapesse della sua relazione con un soldato!" É il commento della prima, e Claire sente il cuore perdere un battito.  
Sa che non stanno parlando di lei, nessuno sa della sua storia con Jamie, crede. Ma il dubbio la assale comunque.  
"Non la biasimo neanche un po', però!" Risponde l'altra.  
"Anche io sarei ben felice di farmela con un soldato se mio marito fosse Arthur Duncan!" E scoppiano entrambe a ridere.  
Geillis. Stanno parlando di Geillis. Così Claire interviene. Non solo perché in realtà la donna é sua amica; lo fa soprattutto perché se qualcuno sparlasse così apertamente di lei, dicendo il cognome di suo marito senza preoccuparsi del tono, Claire vorrebbe che qualcuno intervenisse.  
"Non avete altro da fare, invece che stare qui a spettegolare?" Usa il suo miglior tono da infermiera capo.  
Quelle sbiancano un po', ma non vacillano più di tanto.  
"Ci scusi, infermiera Randall." E no, Claire non ha immaginato la bionda sottolineare il suo cognome.  
E la frase che sussurrano mentre si allontanano ne é la prova.  
"Certo che la difenderebbe, é un'adultera anche lei!"  
Così, la prossima lettera di Jenny peggiora solo la situazione.  
Hanno un sistema dannatamente brevettato, loro tre. Jamie invia una lettera a Jenny, che a sua volta ne invia una a Claire. E lo stesso sistema per le risposte. Non é davvero strano che due infermiere diventino amiche, e se qualcuno trova divertente il fatto che loro due si scrivano così assiduamente, a Claire non importa.  
L'unica pecca é che, in questo modo, le notizie le arrivano in ritardo.  
Alcune volte, invece, si perdono.  
Manca un mese alla fine della guerra quando Jenny le scrive di nuovo. Ne sono passati tre da quando ha visto l'ultima volta Jamie.  
Le parole 'Jamie' e 'disperso' le vorticano in testa così tanto che quasi sviene.  
"No." Si rifiuta di crederci, Claire.  
Devono fuggire. Hanno un piano. Appena saranno liberi dalla guerra, hanno una camera che li aspetta a Fraser's Ridge, in America- Jamie la rassicura sempre che il suo padrino l'amerà.  
E poi, quando Claire otterrà il divorzio da Frank, potranno tornare a Lallybroch e vivere le loro vite in pace. Niente guerre, niente Frank, niente infermiere pettegole. Solo loro, la loro famiglia e la loro casa.  
Jamie deve riprendere le redini della fattoria e della produzione di whisky con l'aiuto di Ian e Claire deve trovare lavoro al piccolo ospedale della città vicina-"Ho visto abbastanza sangue per tre vite." Era stata la fine della discussione su quanto piccola effettivamente fosse Broch Mordha.  
"E poi, sono sicura che ci saranno un sacco di contadini goffi come te che dovrò riaggiustare!" Le risate di Jamie le rimbombano nelle orecchie anche dopo mesi di lontananza. Sente ancora la risposta divertita. "Non sono affatto goffo, Sassenach!"  
Non può essere morto, si ripete Claire, e sta volta si tocca la pancia.  
Geillis glielo ha confermato tre giorni prima, dopo mesi di sospetto.  
Il sorriso sbarazzino che Jamie le aveva rivolto solo due mesi prima, subito dopo averla baciata, le fa salire le lacrime agli occhi.  
Non sente più gli aerei, le urla di dolore dei soldati, le altre infermiere che le intimano di togliersi dai piedi, se non può lavorare. Sente Jamie, che con quel suo accento scozzese le sussurra "Mo Chridhe, mo nighean donn" e tantissimi altri nomignoli. Avrebbe dovuto insegnarle il gaelico.

La guerra é finita, e molte lettere vengono perse. Altre nascoste.  
Per esempio, Claire Elizabeth Randall, incinta di quattro mesi, non saprà per molto tempo che l'amore della sua vita é vivo.  
Crescerà la loro piccola Brianna con un altro uomo, lo stesso uomo che avrebbe lasciato volentieri per quel soldato che le aveva rubato il cuore. Lo stesso uomo che alla fine imparerà ad amare la piccola nonostante non sia certamente sua.  
Claire lo scoprirà solo venti anni dopo, la loro bambina ormai cresciuta, quando ritroverà in uno dei cassetti chiusi a chiave del marito la lettera. Quella che, in molte, moltissime dolci parole gaeliche, accertava che Jamie- James- Alexander Malcolm Mackenzie Fraser, soldato dell'esercito Britannico, baldo scozzese, é in realtà tornato a casa.  
Se Frank non fosse morto mesi prima, Claire é sicura che lo ucciderebbe lei stessa.  
Immagina di scrivere a Lallybroch, di presentarsi lì, di ritrovarlo.  
É passata una vita, però. Sua figlia é grande abbastanza da studiare all'università di Oxford, dove vivono, e da fidanzarsi con uno scozzese di Inverness.  
Ci vogliono altri tre mesi perché Claire si ritrovi a casa del suddetto fidanzato ad incontrare la sua famiglia. E che lei sia dannata, quando lui le porta a fare un giro delle città vicine, Claire lo vede. Sapeva che accettare di andare a Broch Mordha sarebbe stata una pazzia, ma non riesce comunque a pentirsene.  
É più grande- sono passati venti anni- ma in un certo senso é sempre lo stesso.  
É ancora un gigante, ha ancora tutti i suoi capelli rossi e la guarda ancora come se da quello dipendesse la sua vita. Al suo braccio, però, c'è una bionda, che vede lo sguardo che le rivolge e gli parla con tono geloso.  
Finiscono per parlare, a quanto pare Roger- il fidanzato di Bree- conosce il figlio adottivo della coppia.  
"Fergus sta bene, ragazzo." É la risposta gentile di Jamie, ma Claire riconosce il nervosismo al di sotto di essa.  
Sua moglie- Logaheire Fraser, come si presenta tutta altezzosa- gli sta arpionata al braccio e rivolge a Claire commenti cattivi e infantili, talmente mal celati che Brianna le risponde stizzita.  
É allora che Jamie le pone la domanda. Lo fa con gli occhi, tristi e delusi. Le sta chiedendo se é sua, la somiglianza é evidente.  
Claire annuisce, e non é sorpresa quando lui invita tutti loro a pranzo. Sa che vuole conoscerla, essere nella sua vita. Non importa se per brevi istanti, non importa se non da padre.  
Claire rifiuta, però. E sa che lui capisce. Sono adulti, hanno vite diverse dai castelli in aria che erano soliti creare in guerra. Hanno sposato altre persone. Hanno famiglie, con altre persone.  
Così si allontana dal gruppo e "Si Bree, ne sono sicura. Ho quella commissione da fare, no? E poi andrò a trovare Geillis. Sai che se passassi finalmente da Broch Mordha senza andarla a trovare volerebbe fino ad Oxford per uccidermi." Scherza.  
Gli unici che sanno della bugia sono lei e Jamie, ma nessuno dei due farà nulla a riguardo. Geillis non vive di certo a Broch Mordha, non più.

Succede due anni dopo. Jamie e sua moglie sono parte integrante del "clan Mackenzie Randall Fraser" come ama scherzarci su Brianna.  
Fraser, per Jamie e i suoi figli; Randall per Claire e Bree e Mackenzie per Roger e la sua famiglia.  
É il giorno prima del matrimonio di Brianna, e sua figlia vuole risposte. Ha trovato le lettere- quelle nascoste nel baule in camera di Claire, insieme a tutte le cose importanti. Quelle macchiate da lacrime secche, quelle piene di dolci parole e castelli in aria. Quelle che Claire porterà con sé per sempre.  
Sua madre sospira, poi inizia a raccontare.  
"Non parlavamo quasi mai di cosa sarebbe accaduto una volta finita la guerra....."  
E, quando Brianna chiede a Jamie di accompagnarla all'altare, il giorno dopo, Claire si lascia trasportare dall'illusione che sia tutto diverso.

"Vivremo a Lallybroch, con Ian e Jenny......."


End file.
